The Secrets of Power
by Sanosuke-1
Summary: slight AxS, With Seras disappearing during the nights somewhere Alucard has no choice but to become interested and finds out that he is far from the most powerful creature out there.


AN: okay ladies and gentleman let the story commence

The Secrets of Power

Police Girl was going out again Alucard the Hellsing's "Pet Abomination" thought absently feeling his fledging leave the building through a side entrance drinking absently on a blood packet with nothing to do the vampire had long periods of boredom where he was forced to entertain himself whether bothering Sir Hellsing and receiving bullets in his head and body for his trouble or scaring the mansion's inhabitants. Now though he was just bored and for about two months now Seras Victoria had been leaving the mansion during the night, on the nights when there was nothing to do no missions no nothing. That wouldn't have interested or even been called to his attention except for the fact it was practically all the time now and always to the same place at first he had merely thought she had found some hide-away hole but now he was curious to see where she went out to each night and seeing as there was nothing to do he would relieve his boredom by startling his fledging. Goal set in mind he absently tossed the now empty medical blood pack to a garbage can and slid through the walls of the mansion emerging outside on the lawn.

Seras Pov

The moon almost had a yellow-goldish glow to it Seras absently noticed on her walk to her normal place for crashing there was a very good reason why she always went there and making sure no one knew about it was difficult to do because Walter had of course noticed her continual leaves and questioned her a couple times but she merely responded with needing time and space to think and relax. It was her master that she was worried about because she knew that he loved to peek into her mind and aggravate her with little things. And this was one thing she did not want him to know about this, most definitely about this. Sighing she dismissed her prying master from her mind and concentrated on walking to her special spot where a friend was there to comfort her. Seras had a habit of feeling that she was making no progress in making the streets a safer place or even putting a dent in the FREAK vampire forces whether this was true or not she became very down and gloomy and so went to her special place to relieve this depression for the time being at least till the next time. Going left and stopping she gazed at her secret location, it was a large crumbling abandoned building with the windows broken it looked like any other building in the city of London but this place was very unique very…special.

Continuing on she pulled open the door not aware of a black shadow above her that flowed smoothly from rooftop to rooftop following her. Chuckling came from it and a small flight of birds shot off startled Alucard reformed so this is where police girl always went, some run down building he didn't think she would ever visit this sad and pathetic place. Sneering he prepared to jump in and startle her maybe get a good scream heh heh reaching for her mind he was shocked to find it blocked but…how. Police girl hadn't gotten this good at her powers even if she was drinking blood now and she shouldn't have been able to block him because of the perpetual bond between them as master and fledgling. An annoyed look flashed over his face and he smirked once more, so some one was blocking her mind from his he would have to rectify that and he would enjoy it too. Teleporting to the doors he phased through to arrive at a barren and grimy place what **_did _**police girl see in this place to spend so much of her time, despite his growing annoyance at his inability to reach her mind even this close to her he became slightly interested at what she was doing here. Quite voices came from the back and followed them to find a wooden door slightly open to the garden. Smirking he opened it wider and stepped through to see the rundown and abandoned plants wild from years of no one cutting them back 'Walter would have a heart attack' he sniggered mentally. Following the voices, a chuckling noise of a brook became apparent along with his child's voice. One high barricade of vegetation was all that separated them and ignoring the obvious winding path that threaded around it he merely stepped right through. Police girl was saying something about "Its pathetic it's like we don't even make a damn difference any more" a light bluish gold emitted from the alcove she was sitting in. Did police girl come here to talk to herself smirked Alucard, 'no' he thought because there was still the matter of the mental block. A high row of trees hid police girl from his sight he hadn't realized this place was so damn big, he only caught a small glimpse of the source of the silver and gold light with a tinge of blue closer in, he noticed it was big what ever was emitting it but silent he had not heard its voice yet just police girls "I really don't think it matters what we do now" there was the noise of sighing and she stopped talking. "Do you really believe that" a deep rumbling voice said whether it was male or female was hard to distinguish though and Alucard paused at the restrained power that was contained behind that sentence and was shown through it speaking. A worthy fight if need be he smirked and headed through the trees.

Seras Pov

Arriving normally I quickly and efficiently threaded my way through the building out the wooden door and into the untamed garden. Knowing by heart were she would be at least Seras thought it was a she but she wasn't exactly sure she didn't want to question her and then offend her source of comfort and be left alone she was content with her ignorance. As the row of trees came into sight she passed around them on the newly made path of her making from her many visits. And there she or he was a great shining dog that towered of Seras or was she/he a wolf whatever they were it was fantastical and amazing at the side of the waterfall they were gazing up at the stars, but turned to Seras, where she stood great big red eyes with a slit pupil of black with perhaps a small tinge of gold Seras wasn't sure she only caught it once, long beautiful, lush white fur with a tinge of blue and silver covered her great bulk but it wasn't fat it was pure muscle. Paws that extended large silver white claws each about 5 xs as big as her, a muzzle of bluish white fur with markings of her power she told me once one I grew so curious I couldn't stop myself and blurted it out there was a moment of silence where I feared I had offended her but she answered me and was still there the next time I came the fear that she would leave would always be there though. A great stripe over her muzzle and curved lines that followed the edges of her mouth looking like giant boomerangs all a deep red color and a deep blue with bits of silver in it crescent moon was on there forehead, ears splayed up and slightly out wind playing with the fur of them, her/his tail was a great plume that was swept to her side some silky strands loose on the ground splayed out like the fur of her stomach a great mane of silverish fur winded around from their chest up matching the same plumes of fur coming from her/his both sides of the leg small but soft I knew because I had been surrounded by them on more then one occasion around there back in front of their left front paw and the mane winded around her back disappearing on their other front leg after it heaved up in a controlled tangle, big it fluffed up but did not diminish her beauty in the least only added more to her making them seem even more majestic and breathtaking, ferocious really their head turned toward me they merely nodded.

This was the signal it was okay to approach and I did, they shifted slightly rolling slightly to the side so I could sit close to her/his left front leg leaning on their stomach. We sat in silence while I built up the courage to start pouring my problems out, she never complained about it, just listened patiently and offered her advice. She rarely spoke and you must understand when she did speak her words made me rumble with their power because of how big she was. She told me once that she diminished her size so she could spend some time here and not be noticed as well as a spell of invisibility, I could see her because I was a vampire, a supernatural creature but she was much more powerfully then me. Finally starting to pour my troubles out that caused my down beat attitude, her head always pointed toward me I snuggled into her side warmth coursing through me from her fur. Her head lifted once and she spoke "we have company" I looked up at her, she was looking at the trees in front of us "come out vampire" she merely said I knew instinctively when I first met her that she was much more powerful then my master, Alucard. Oh noooo did master follow me what would happen would he attack Sanosuke my friend, my advisor oh please say he wouldn't oh please, please I prayed to any Gods hoping he wouldn't pick a fight with the great youkai. I knew she was a youkai from the tidbits of info she gave me time to time.

Alucard of course slipped through the trees using his power and glanced first at me with his eyes, hidden beneath his round yellow sunglasses leaning in Sanosuke's fur I pressed my self back she felt it but didn't spare me a glance her attention on my master. After looking at me he peered up at Sanosuke his glasses slipping down his nose so his red irises could be seen marking him a vampire like myself, Sanosuke looked down at him and seemed to smile I wasn't sure I had only known her two months and she was a youkai, her lips peeled back from her very long and sharp teeth milky white and very, very big, the smallest tooth about 3 times the size of my master he seemed to understand that she was the supreme power here and stayed still not drawing his guns I knew he had with him always.

"Police girl" he said keeping his eyes on Sanosuke and she on him "who's your friend" he removed any of his sarcasm in the face of her power.

Alucard's Pov

Alucard was astonished but didn't let his face show it so this was what blocked his fledgling's mind. What power, what was it anyway police girl seemed totally at ease with it right at its side and the monster didn't seem to mind. His mind failed to come up with any witty or sarcastic remarks, then it spoke again "we have company" found out 'damn' he cursed mentally. Their power enveloped me and I breathed in sharply at how much of it there was. "Come out vampire" she said looking straight at me like the trees weren't even here. Phasing through I did not think it was wise to annoy this great beast; there was intelligence of course for so much power there would have to be or London would not still be here, having been razed to the ground I was sure that she was in control. I paused a minute to look at my fledgling and how comfortable she was with it, shock and apprehension colored her face and I found that my wish to scare her had withered and died when I witnessed the creature. Now that I was in front of it I got a good look at it while it looked down at me, no vampire that was for sure even if it did have red eyes.

"Police girl" I said to get some information on why I hadn't detected something so powerful in London sooner and if this was who police girl was sneaking out to see all the time then for two months or longer it's been here. "Who's your friend" I continued to look up at it as it looked down at me and casually viewing its form it had strong muscles bunched under her fur and skin and a rather bitter taste in my mouth left me wondering if I could defeat it if the need rose for it.

"Uhhh master this is Sanosuke my friend and advice-giver" she gave a nervous laugh I fixed her with a piercing gaze.

"And when where you going to tell me there was a giant dog in London's backyard" I demanded.

"Well you see that is umm" I found no amusement out of her stuttering like I usually do I just bored into her eyes with a demanding air.

"It was I who asked her to not speak of my existence to anyone" the beast spoke "I have caused no harm to this city nor the humans within it not that I would want to" Alucard got a feeling of disgust at the word humans from the creature but it was telling the truth nothing strange had gone on and with him just finding the existence of it now, then it was not here for killing humans.

"And what are you" I questioned now looking at it

"Like I told your fledgling I am a youkai I merely came here for some rest and thinking time" she paused raising her head to look at the stars above "Seras found me accidentally while I was here and she has poured out her troubles to me" Lowering its head to look at me again "It was a" she paused "interesting time for it has been so long since I have been among near-immortals". Grunting I let her comment on near-immortals slide I wasn't going to start debating on who was immortal and near-immortal, this beast looked like it could perhaps be the one to defeat me. I glanced at Seras she had a look of apprehension and looking up at the beasts head she said "Sanosuke will you go now that someone other then me has learned of you" there was a note of fear that I added to my growing list of questions for her to answer when we got back to the mansion. The beast, Sanosuke was it looked down at her moving its head closer, then turning its head so one red eye looked at her "Perhaps" she finally said after a moment of silence pausing for a moment "my time here has always been short I would have had to return to my home soon" looking down at her, as police girl sighed

"Oh" she said quietly sadly I noticed.

Seras Pov

When my master spoke to me "Uhhh master this is Sanosuke my friend and advice-giver" I gave a nervous laugh at the situation that I was in now, this was so bad I didn't even know what to do or what to say. He fixed me with a piercing gaze and I gulped 'uh oh' I thought.

"And when were you going to tell me there was a giant dog in London's backyard" I stuttered nervously, shit this wasn't going very well.

"Well that is ummm" I found myself unable to defend myself and floundered for something to say as he stared **hard** at me. Luckily Sanosuke came to my rescue

"It was I who asked her not to speak of my existence to anyone" she said red eyes gazing down at him that was true she did say that "I have caused no harm to this city nor the humans within it nor would I want to" I had already picked up a while ago that she despised humans but she tolerated my company, the company of one who was once human I didn't ask her about this but then I wasn't human anymore drinking blood did not qualify as being human I'm pretty sure.

Master turned his attention back to Sanosuke "And what are you?" he asked catching my breath I waited for her to answer, she said "Like I told your fledgling I am a youkai I merely came here for some rest and thinking time" she looked up at the sky gazing at the stars then continued "Seras found me accidentally while I was here and she poured out her troubles to me" lowering her head to look at him "It was a…." I felt her pause and recognized her mood when she was thinking over something. "interesting time for it has been so long since I have been among near-immortals" I wondered how old Sanosuke was, and near-immortals did she mean she couldn't die of anything like vampires could get shot by silver bullets and disintegrate, this only reinforced my opinion that she was very powerful and much more then master. My master grunted in response, and a fear overcame me that now that master had found out about her would she have to leave "Sanosuke" I asked tentively "Will you go now that someone other then me has learned of you" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice and I knew that both master and her had heard it. She moved her head around to me and lowered it till one giant red eyed with a slit pupil looked at me she considered me for a moment I gazed into her blood-red depths and slit pupils "perhaps" she said pausing "my time here has always been short I would have had to return to my home soon" I looked down at this saddened but resigned to what she said and didn't say sighing with an "oh".

"Okay" I said "I'll miss you" I said looking back at her, she seemed surprised at this and breathed a breath of warm air at me smelling of some indefinable scent even with my heightened senses as a vampire but it wasn't bad just unknown. She didn't say anything but a feeling in me said for me to get up and back away, as I got up she had turned her head away looking away in the distance and as I walked to master I kept the tears from streaming down my cheeks I WOULD NOT CRY not now at least I would wait yes I would wait. Master glanced at me and then back at Sanosuke who had now stood up on her four paws and towered over both of us with no trouble stretching her neck back she picked one paw up and set it down again. Turning her footsteps produced tremors in the ground that I felt as she was turning away she paused as if considering something, then a shining light over took her but I resolved to see her till the very end the light subsided and instead of getting bigger I was surprised to see she was now in a human form it seemed, but no she was no human or vampire for that matter, narrowed golden-amber eyes gazed at us. She wore a pair of white pants with black and silver armor over them that covered her chest two swords were at her waist and the top had long sleeves that had red print on the color and edges of the sleeves bluish-white hair behind finely pointed ears and bangs that were split in the center to show a blue crescent moon. Two red stripes were on each of her cheeks and red eye shadow outlined her eyes giving her an aristocratic look I still couldn't tell if she was girl or boy so just stuck with girl. Deadly claws tipped her fingers sharp and threatening a giant fluffy boa over her left shoulder made me guess it was her tail she reached up a hand to stroke it and her kimono sleeves shifted slightly down as she stroked it and there was also a red stripe on her hand. She walked toward us ignoring master she stopped in front of me her golden-amber eyes looked coolly down at me and she put her hand forward a scroll suddenly appearing in it bound by red silk string with tassels holding it out to me. I hesitantly took it from her and she nodded I didn't open it merely held it tightly with both my hands to my chest as she turned toward master and seemed to communicating with him about something. After a few moments she stepped back and turning toward me she gazed at me saying nothing and then said in her voice musical but low beautiful to hear "you are making a difference" then turning away she started walking, winds laced with some kind of mist suddenly sprang up around her seeming to actually come from her and a great ghostly form of the creature that I had grown used to formed around her bigger then I was used to, then a cloud seemed to form around her dispersing into mist it revealed a glowing orb of blue and white light it hovered for a minute before flying up and away into the night sky and she was gone.

Sighing sadly I turned away walking back and allowed the tears to flow down my face carefully opening the scroll once I was outside the building I opening it holding the red string in one hand and the unrolled scroll in both of my hands it was a traditional Japanese painting that showed Sanosuke in her beast form with me curled next to me "memories are as fleeting as the wind unless one attempts to catch and hold them" it was done in flowing calligraphy perfectly on the side with black ink. Master came up behind me and looked at it over my shoulder I smiled through my tears and carefully rolled it up tying it again with the red thread.

"Master?" I said going to ask him something, he said nothing merely placed a hand on my head patting it I smiled again and thought he already knew what I was going to ask following him as he walked down the street. I would never forget her but I had a feeling that I wouldn't have to worry about my gloominess any more glancing at master his face was expressionless but a thoughtful look was in his eyes and if I did become gloomy or down I think I had someone to help.

AN:So what did you think you want to review don't ya huh huh


End file.
